


Daylight

by Moreanswers24



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moreanswers24/pseuds/Moreanswers24
Summary: So when Donna Moss woke up one morning to find Josh’s arms wrapped around her and his brown eyes gazing lovingly at her, it was predictable that she would take the opportunity to get closer to him and try to go back to sleep. Waking up together was something so special that she didn’t want it to be over. Post-Series.





	Daylight

For the first 100 days or so of the Santos presidency, it was not a strange occurrence for Joshua Lyman, Chief of Staff to President Matt Santos, to wake up Donnatella Moss, Chief of Staff to First Lady Helen Santos at 4 in the morning so that he could kiss her goodbye before heading to the office.

Even once this period had passed, the chances of them waking up together still weren’t as high as either of them would have liked. Donna had also been slowly but steadily turning Helen Santos into a political player of her own right, so it wasn’t entirely Josh’s duties that led to this happening.

So when Donna Moss woke up one morning to find Josh’s arms wrapped around her and his brown eyes gazing lovingly at her, it was predictable that she would take the opportunity to get closer to him and try to go back to sleep. Waking up together was something so special that she didn’t want it to be over.

She could feel him chuckle and kiss her forehead.“Good morning, Donnatella. It’s not a nightmare; it is morning. I’m pissed too, don’t worry.”

She opened her eyes and promptly rolled them at him, getting a fully dimpled smile at her in return.“What are you doing here? Don’t you have meetings and briefings today?”

He shook his head.“Nope. Rescheduled them. Today it’s just you and me.”

Donna was touched, “You rescheduled meetings for me?”

“Well, Margaret did. Maybe due to an order by the President that I wasn’t allowed to come in or else I would have to help him construct Miranda’s new dollhouse that they got her. But I was going to do it anyway, and Sam and Lou have it under control. Plus I called your assistant, and she said you were going to be off today so.”

She laughed, “Well, the fact that you decided to spend it with me has to count for something. But if you are off, why are you awake?”

Josh grinned, “Because I have a surprise for you.”

* * *

Josh kissed her head and rolled out of bed as agile as possible (or in his case, as nimble as a newborn deer), and strutted out of the bedroom into the other part of the apartment. Donna sat up and couldn’t help but be reduced to tears as Josh came back in with a tray of pancakes, eggs, and sausage, a cup of coffee, and a flower before he set it down in front of her

“I made you some breakfast, and yes, I read the instructions on everything before I did it and I cleaned everything up. And”, Josh cheekily added, “I even brought you some coffee.” He looked up and was immediately stricken by the tears running down her face.

“Donna? Is everything okay?”

“You made me breakfast?” She whispered. "You actually cooked? For me?"

Josh was confused at her reaction and quickly began to panic.“Do you not like this? I can—um— make you something else. Sam said that pancakes were something that Ainsley loves to have when she gets breakfast in bed, so I just assumed—. I should have just waited until you were up and we could have gotten brunch or something. Donna? Do—Don’t get emotional or anything, I can fix it.”

Donna laughed, “This is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me. Although, since meeting you, that list has gotten a lot longer. I love it, Joshua.”

Josh smiled and blushed.“I’m glad. I love you so much Donnatella; I do And I know we don’t get to spend as much time together as we’d like, but I just want you to know I’m trying.”

Donna smiled and kissed him softly. “I love you too, Joshua and I know. Now get over here and eat some of these pancakes with me.”

“I have some more in the kitchen that I’ll grab in a second. But didn’t you notice something else on your tray?”

“What?Oh, the flower? Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“No, I mean the coffee. I brought you coffee and everything. Something, you never did.”

Smack

“Ow, what the hell!”

“You drive me crazy you know that, Joshua Lyman?”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, I do. Now go grab the rest of the pancakes, if Sam was the one giving you instructions, then there are a ton of them out there.”

* * *

Josh walked back to the kitchen and was about to grab the plate of pancakes until he was suddenly possessed into going to where his backpack lay and pulled out the letter from President Bartlet inviting him to Manchester for Thanksgiving in two months.

He then pulled out two receipts: one for a jeweler in Connecticut that his mother had recommended when she came up for the inauguration and the other for a security deposit box located near his old elementary school; the item in question from the jewelers currently being held there.

“Hey, Donna! What do you think about going to Manchester for Thanksgiving? Any problem with that?”

“I don’t think so. Why? What brought this up?”

“Nothing. I just got a letter from President Bartlet enclosed with an invite, and I think we should go. You can buy that dress that you loved so much in that Vanity Fair magazine that that one actress wore. You would look cute in that.”

“I would look cute? Josh, you have been spending too much time with Miranda. Now get in here so we can eat and potentially do some other things.”

Josh laughed. The strong bond that he had with Miranda Santos, President Santos’ daughter, was something that surprisingly came out of the Santos administration. Donna wasn’t surprised though; she knew how much Joshua loved kids even though he seemed like the type of person to not like them. It wasn’t abnormal to see Miranda in Josh’s office after school when Josh wasn’t too busy just hanging out or having a tea party with him while he argued with recalcitrant senators who, despite Sam’s haggling, wouldn’t budge on an issue.

“Okay. Okay, I’m coming.” He put the letter on the dining room table but put the receipts back in his backpack. Hopefully, in two months when they went up to Manchester, he would get to show her what he bought for her that he thought she would like.


End file.
